Return of the Lost
by IasWraith
Summary: Happening directly after the events of Allies from the Fate of The Jedi Series. An old foe/friend/lover/family, has been found alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you readers out there in Net-land. I'm IasWraith and I'm here to bring you a new story that deals with my dislike of killing off one of my favorite Star Wars characters. Now I have another story but I kind of lost ideas for it so while you read this one I would appreciate if you check it out and be willing to help me out with some ideas for it. But back to the main line. How many of you disliked the fact of killing Jacen off in Invincible? There has to be some people upset with ti right? Well...this story takes place after Allies in the Fate of The Jedi Series. It will have all the characters making an appearance as well as a stunning revelation for a family and the galaxy. So here we go Navicomp set, engaging hyperdrive, and off to a Galaxy Far Far Away.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy.

"Speaking"

' Thought and Force speaking/bond'

* * *

Darkness, encompassing and swallowing was all there was in this place. Not a light to find ones way, nor to help the rooms lone occupant. Eyes fluttered behind closed lids, painfully the lids cracked open, exposing the man's eyes to air for the first time that he could remember since...since when? Shaking his head he felt long strands of hair sliding against his face. Relishing in the sensation of feeling he licked his dry and cracked lips and found the presence of a beard. No way to tell how long it was. How long had he been here, where was here...who was he? These questions plagued the mans mind as he sought to find an answer within his mind, his body sluggish and mind not fully aware of what is happening to it. He kept searching through his mind, searching for some key to unlock his missing memories. There...a letter...J. That was the key to his mind and his name. Jay...Jaya...Jace...it was almost there just am little further...Jace..n, Jacen...his name was Jacen! Hope and elation filled his core..he remembered! The light that had grown, dimmed by the memories plaguing his mind. Oh he remembered, remembered everything that happened to him...and the other. Shaking his head to rid himself of the images, he began to try and find a way out of his place of imprisonment. Why hadn't anyone found him, why couldn't they sense that he was indeed alive? These questions were quieted by the thought that years or centuries may have gone by since he was here and no one might know who he was or that he was alive. Reaching out with his mind, he began to search for his link to the Force. Feeling its touch he smiled once again and peace filled his entire body as he fed his emotions into the Force. "I am here...I am alive..Help me."

Luke Skywalker, asleep in his quarters on board his wifes ship the Jade Shadow, was shaken awake and fell off the bed onto the floor as a hauntingly familiar force prescence made itself known. Trying to calm down his heart while his mind raced he once again heard the call. "I am here...I am alive...Help me." Holding his hand to his face he breathed out rather shakily as the door to his quarters hissed open, admitting his son Ben and their guest/prisoner Vestara Khai. "Dad! What WAS that? That felt like...him...but how...he's dead...right? Isn't he?" Ben held a look of panic on his face as he looked at his father. Looking up, Luke noticed that while Ben had a look of panic on his face, Vestara had one more akin to that of fear. "Ben...It felt like him, but we dont know if this is just a trick, or if somehow he survived." Biting his lip Ben looked back at his father." But Dad, Jaina was there, she killed him, we all saw the lightsaber burn through his body, how.." Waving a hand Luke cut him off. "Ben calm yourself, one thing that I do know is we have to investigate this. By how strongly we all felt and acted towards that Force presence, we don't know if its for good or evil, as well as not knowing who else heard that call. All we can do is head towards the origin and determine what it is." "But dad.." "No buts Ben get the ship moving." With the command issued Ben left his father with Vestara pausing a moment to look at Luke, licking her lips nervously before darting off after Ben.

Sighing he looked up. "What is going on?" Grabbing a shirt, he put it on as he headed off to the cockpit, to help with the final adjustments for their jump to Hyperspace, wondering what were they going to find at the end of this journey, or what was going to find them.

* * *

Well here it is, my first true chapter to this story, rather short I know but hopefully this will work as a beginning and in time grow into a much longer story.

Please Review. And all comments are appreciated, good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters. All characters created by George Lucas, are George Lucas's.

Hey there everybody, I'm finally back with a new chapter. almost 2 hours and 2.2k words later, it's here.

So pack your bags and set that Navicomp, caue its back to that galaxy, far, far, away.

"Speech"

_Ship names_

' Thought and Force speaking/bond'

* * *

Dropping out of hyperspace, the Jade Shadow made its appearance in a remote location withing the galaxy. Following the confusing Force call that was sent out by someone thought long dead.

"Begin scans of this sector for anything out of the ordinary."

"Hey Dad, I found something!"

Peering over the shoulder of the young man, Luke Skywalker and Vestara Khai both looked at the readings.

"Alright Ben take us in towards that asteroid. From the residual echoes of the Force I'm getting this is where the Force call originated from."

"Dad I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean come on, if it's who we think it is, we should just destroy it or something, we don't need that unleashed on the galaxy again, we don't need mom's killer loose!"

"Ben calm yourself, your getting too agitated, just take us in."

Immersing himself within the Force, Luke began to reach out towards the asteroid, searching for the exact origin of the call as well as an entrance. Opening his eyes, he pointed out of the viewport.

"Alright Ben take us in nice and slow. Do you see that entrance? Take us there I believe that's the exact location we need to go."

Biting her lip, Vestara looked at the two and back out of the viewport, unsure as to voice her concerns or not. Sensing this Luke turned his gaze upon her. Still being unsure of her motives and what her true agenda is, he needed her to speak.

"What is it Vestara?"

" This person, he has to be very strong in the Force for it to be able to reach us doesn't he? How do we know this isn't a trap of some kind of Abeloths?"

"You just have to trust in the Force."

"Bringing repulsorlifts online and landing struts are released. Bringing her in."

Luke turned from the cockpit and strode towards the gear lockers and threw a pair of combat suits and helmets to Ben and Vestara and began to suit up. Hanging his lightsaber from his belt, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, unsure of what was going to happen when he came face to face with his wife's killer again.

"Alright, I want you two to be careful and aware of your surroundings. We have no clue as to what awaits us here, and whether or not this is one of Cadeus's tricks."

Vestara took a quick breath at his words.

"Cadeus as in Darth Cadeus, once known as Jacen Solo?"

"Yes, this might be one of his tricks."

Ben stormed past them, geared up and ready to go. His face stony in preparation, his mind whirling with memories of his mother, her killer and what he used to be like and what he became.

"Lets just go already."

The group headed down the ramp, glowsticks held up to observe the landing bay.

"Hey dad look at that."

Without waiting Ben took off at a run towards a black shape a few hundred feet away.

"Ben wait."

Chasing him down and Vestara hot on his heels, Luke caught up with his son who had stopped running as he gazed at the wreckage nearby.

"What did I saw about being careful?"

Ben said nothing and just pointed at the wreckage, his mouth open. Luke sighed and turned to look at it, his eyes widening as well. Moving towards it, he noticed the astromech droid that was half destroyed nearby. Heading over to it he knelt down and swept away the dust. Looking at it a few moments he got up and went over to the wreckage and was able to make out a ruined Stealth-X fighter. Looking ti over he noticed it was destroyed using a lightsaber, and he recognized the secondary markings of an additional lightsaber. It was the markings left by lightwhip, sued only by Lumiya, the one who had corrupted his nephew. Standing up he swept his hand just below the ruined transparisteel cockpit.

"What is it dad?"

Coming over to his father, Ben looked at what was written.

"Col. Jacen Solo?"

Turning his head he looked at his father.

"But dad, why would he destroy his own fighter? We all saw he was flying one when he became Cadeus? It doesn't make sense."

Vestara bent down to pick up a faintly shimmering jewel in the ground, and holding it in her hand, she felt a warmth radiating through her entire body as well as the Force. Standing up she walked quickly towards Luke and Ben.

"You might want this. This crystal...it's unsettling."

Taking it from her Luke held it in his hand, and tilted his head to one side, examining it.

"What is it dad?"

"It's a Corusca gem. Pure and perfect, attuned to a very powerful Jedi. It was used in lightsaber as unique as its owner." Putting it within a pouch at his waist, he closed it and held his hand nearby.

"What Jedi, did it belong to?" Came the unified question from Vestara and Ben, who looked at each other and flushed before looking away.

"Jacen Solo."

Stepping away he headed to the only door nearby and tried the panel, Ben and Vestara hurried to catch up.

"That was Jacen's focusing crystal? Why would it be here?"

"How could something that pure and friendly, belong to someone so dark?"

" Jacen wasn't always like that Vestara. He wasn't always Cadeus. This gem, its very unique, considering it came from Yavin itself when he was but a child and he kept it until he was ready to build his lightsaber. Therefore, it has an impression of Jacen from a young age and further developed as he grew and matured. The one thing I can't figure out is why it doesn't have a taint like it should. He was using it up until he became Cadeus."

Using the force to open the door they went through different corridors, lights flicking in a staccato manner, painting red or white harsh lights around them. With each flicker the lights would revel gashes and scorch marks, places where panels had been sheared off and where doors had been busted open or melted through with a lightsaber.

"For such a place as this is supposed to be, its pretty banged up. Those look like lightsaber scoring and cuts, as well as blaster fire."

"Yes which makes this very confusing."

"If Cadeus was here and this was his base of operations other than the _Anakin Solo_, why is it in such a state? No Dark Lord of the Sith, would ever let their dwelling be damaged like this."

"I don't know Vestara."

Ben shot her a glance that expressed volumes about her last statement, and she just gave him a smirk and toss of the head.

"Wow Sith have it nice an easy, I mean, we Jedi get cold stony rooms, and you guys get such fancy places. Hey dad, I think we got the short end of the stick here."

Luke grinned." Well Ben, you should know that no matter what.."

"Yeah yeah, there is only comfort and serenity in the Force. I get it. Still think we got the short end of the deal."

Stepping through another door they stopped suddenly as they saw rows of tanks with bubbling fluid, and within each one was a deformed or dead clone.

"Dad, these look like clones of Jacen."

"Yes, so its even more important that we find out what this place really was."

Going up a row of stairs they passed throw one more door into a large room. Noticing a viewscreen Luke went to it and began to pull up various information and found some recordings.

"Hey I found something." Pressing play the looked at the holo screen as a researcher appeared.

"This is the 10th day. The cloning procedures have a 60 percent fail rate. Mistress Lumiya is not pleased, especially since her new apprentice is not going very well. He seems to be more confrontational and unyielding than she wants. But due to the constant samples left behind, he can keep cloning from the original."

"This is the 15th day. The guest...Jacen Solo, has found our hidden cloning chamber and has tried to stop and destroy what I have created. Thankfully the mistress stopped him. These Force wielders are very dangerous."

Abruptly a new face appeared.

"This is Lumiya, my new apprentice, is just as foolish as his uncle. I thought he would be more receptive and understanding, but he refuses to see. These other clones are failures. I have begun to create a new clone. One that is directly linked to Jacen Solo himself. He should be more than up to the task."

Once again the face changed, but this time it was a face that two of the occupants recognized.

"This is Col. Jacen Solo Jedi Knight. Lumiya has tried to trap me here and force me to use the nore negative emotions in order to change everything. I just killed the clone that she had made of me. I know I'm trapped here unless I can defeat her, but with the shape I'm in, that's going to be difficult, but hey, that's the life of a Jedi. If anyone finds this place and message tell Tenel Ka, I love her and always will and that I will miss her daughter, and how fun it was to be around her."

On these words Jacens haggard face softened and a wry grin came to his face, a tear shimmering in his eye.

"Mom, Dad, Sis, I love you and watch out for everyone. Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara I'll miss you guys and everything I learned from you. And Ben, it was great being your master, even though it was such a short time."

A lightsaber was seen flying through the air and Jacen dodged it before it sliced through his lightsaber and ended the transmission.

Luke just stared at the at the now silent imager, his eyes wide and mouth open as he was reeling in shock at what he had just seen. Ben and Vestara were shocked into silence.

While they were standing there one last recording came up.

"Jacen Solo is no more, I am Darth Cadeus and peace will be in this galaxy."

The last image shown was Jacen lying on the ground, seemingly dead with Lumiya smirking as the last hidden clone issued his statement.

Brought back into movement he made motions to Ben to start downloading the files into their datapad. Ben unable to say anything stepped to the panel and began to download the information. As it was downloading he looked at his dad. Lumiya was stunned into disbelief at what the Sith were capable of doing. Her mind reeling from these shocking images, a worm of doubt began to seep into her heart.

"Dad, what does this mean?"

Luke took a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"It means Jacen never fell. He stayed true as a Jedi Knight against the odds. The old Solo saying still holds true. Han said it first and best, 'Never tell me the odds.' It means a clone did everything and caused the galaxy to slander Jacen's name. It means, Jacen didn't kill Mara."

Dropping to his knees as tears flooded his eyes in sadness and relief. Sadness as to the idea of not realizing the entire time it was a clone and not Jacen who was doing all the terrible things. And relief as to finding out Jacen was a hero and never gave up his beliefs.

"We have to get this out to the galaxy."

Ben bit his lip as tears ran down his face for not trusting his cousin, friend, and mentor and believing that he killed his mother.

Standin up, Luke put his hand on Bens shoulder filling Ben with the Force, leting it wash away the pain and fear.

Continuing forward Luke stepped into the darkest area of the room and saw tubes and a Spaarti cloning cylinder nearby, with lines and cables running to it and a nutrient system for a ysalimiri and for a human being to be kept alive. Turning his head he saw a man hanging from the wall, dirty long brown hair and beard covering his face.

Pulling out a vibroblade, he cut the man down and used the Force to lower him to the ground and remove the tubes feeding into his arm. Brushing the hair away from the forehead, Lukes face tightened and relaxed as he saw the mans features. Using the Force he placed his hand on the chest and began to wash away the pains and stress.

Running over, his task done, Ben stopped to a sudden halt as he saw the man on the ground.

"It's...him."

The man's eyelids began to flutter and slowly opened, revealing amber brown eyes to the three in the room. A smile crossed his face, half hidden by the facial hair, as a voice was heard, dry and croaking, but unmistakable.

"Hey Uncle Luke, wanna hear a joke?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not Own Star Wars or any other characters within.

"Speaking"

'**Thoughts/Forcebond**'

'_ Ship name_'

* * *

Luke smiled as he heard those words from Jacen. It had been too long since he had heard those words from his nephew. Ben knelt by his father and looked down, a mixture of emotions running across his face.

"I would love to hear a joke Jacen. But first we have to get you back to the Shadow. Ben, I need you to help me pick him up. Gently, we don't know what other injuries he may have incurred while imprisoned."

"Got it dad."

Luke leveraged Jacen into a sitting position and slid his arm around his waist as Ben did the same on Jacen's other side. Sliding their free arms under his legs, they stood up carefully, trying not to jostle him as much as possible. Jacen's eyes closed as his arms rested around their necks.

"Vestara, we need you to open the Shadow for us and clear the way into the med bay."

"R-Right."

She nodded and turned around leading the way through the damaged corridors, tracing their steps back to the Jade Shadow. Once they reached it, She palmed the access panel as Luke used the Force to trip the latch hidden inside the door. Once inside they carried Jacen to the med bay and laid him gently down on the cot.

"Ben begin scans and give us an idea of the damage."

Ben hit a few buttons and began running the scanner over his cousins body. Hearing it beep he turned to the readout.

"Severe malnutrition and dehydration, just the bare minimum was given to him to keep him alive, if only just." Hitting a few more buttons he began to scan Jacens brain searching for any neurological damage left behind.

"Brain scans read negative, there are a couple of hairline fractures though."

Jacen's eyes opened again. Looking around him in slight confusion. Licking his cracked lips he spoke.

"This…this isn't a dream is it? I'm really on the Shadow, Uncle Luke you and Ben found me?"

"Yes Jacen we found you. We heard your Force call and came immediately. We didn't know what to believe till we saw the recordings, especially the one you left behind."

"What happened to that clone? The last one that finally took me out?"

Luke's face became stony in response to Jacen's question.

"Don't worry about it for now. We'll tell you after you rest. Can you still enter a healing trance?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile though."

"Then do it and get some rest, we will be here when you wake."

"Alright. And Uncle Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With those words, Jacen focused inward and entered the healing trance, letting his body relax after its long imprisonment, and take it's first steps to healing.

"You're welcome Jacen."

Stepping out of the med bay, he motioned to Ben to follow him to the main area of the ship, where some of the Shadows more advanced systems were installed, along with the food prep station and sat down, motion Ben and Vestara to do the same.

"What are we going to do about this Uncle Luke. I know our exile was revoked, but still, we have a powder keg on board in the form of Jacen. It could all be a plot created by him to destroy everything once and for all."

"Quiet Ben. You couldn't sense in the Force that Jacen was telling the truth? No matter what do not be so quick to judge. Your letting your emotions rule your actions and words. This is the Jacen that helped you reconnect with the Force and did so much good in the galaxy. The same Jacen who ended the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Would you deny Allana the possibility of meeting her REAL father and not that thing that said it was?"

"No but.."

"But nothing, we have this data to correlate his words. We're going to run it through the systems of the Shadow and see if its been tampered with at all. Once the scans come back we decide from there."

Ben nodded and pulled up the data and downloaded it into the computers of the Shadow, checking to see if any of it was fabricated. Vestara chose this moment to speak up.

"So this is the Hero of the Jedi? The one who stopped Shimarra?"

"Actually it was Omnimi who was truly in control, Shimarra was his puppet. But yes, Jacen was the one who stopped the Yuuzhan Vong, and was the only Jedi next to his brother who culd communicate with the Vong life forms."

Some hours later the computer banks of the Shadow beeped, signaling that they were done. Ben was the first one to pull up the readouts and let his father look them over.

"So it's true then."

"Yes, the data we pulled proves Jacen's story. It was a mad clone that nearly destroyed us all."

A noise was heard form behind them and all three turned their heads to see Jacen leaning heavily against the doorway. His hair had been cut, putting it to a length just below his chin, and as for his facial hair he had trimmed it into a goatee but left stubble along his face, revealing the scar that began above his eyebrow and cut at a diagonal line across his left eye, down into his jaw line with a second scar cutting from his ear to the center of his chin.

"So, that's what happened huh?"

"Jacen…"

"Because I wasn't good enough, fast enough, strong enough, that kriffing clone took my place and nearly destroyed the galaxy and killed Aunt Mara. SITHSPIT!"

The vehement curse that left Jacen's lips, stunned them all into pure silence. Vestara, who was not prepared for the words that made up the curse stood up and advanced on Jacen angrily.

"Do NOT use that word ever again! We aren't…"

Vestara was stunned into silence by the glare Jacen leveled at her. His eyes, normally such a warm, soothing color, burned into her soul as he felt his fore presence blasting through her consciousness. Turning to Luke, he raised an eyebrow.

"This is new, allying ourselves with the Sith to defeat this Abeloth. So she was the dark evil that I felt when I left on that journey."

"You were aware of her?"

"She's the whole reason I did what I did. I just didn't know she would drive JedI mad and could absorb other beings to make herself more powerful."

Turning around, he sighed and rubbed his face, his fingers rubbing against the scar. Getting up, Luke walked over to him and set his hand on his shoulder, sending a soothing calm to him through the Force.

"Were you able to find my crystal Uncle Luke?"

Digging into his pouch, Luke fished out the Corusca gem from it and held it up to Jacen. Now fully able to see it under light, both Ben and Vestara were amazed at how beautiful the rare gem was, its perfection and the Force presence it held. Reaching up Jacen gently took it and held it in his hand, the feeling of the gem calming and centering him.

"I didn't know that a light saber gem could radiate the force like that."

Turning to his cousin Jacen smiled.

"At one time, the crystal caves of Ilum was the place of the Jedi to manufacture their light sabers. The entire planet radiated with the Force and the crystals were in tune with them. Same with certain caves on Dantooine. And before you ask, I found out the information from a holocron. It was hidden in my x-wing for safe keeping, but I can tell it's either gone or destroyed."

"What kind of teachings did it hold."

"Anything and everything you could think of relating to light sabers, their designs, styles, attacks, as well as different parts and crystals to use in them. It was an interesting find."

Luke cocked his head at Jacen's find and raised his eyebrows.

"Designs?"

"Yeah, there were some pretty unique creations there."

"Like what Jacen?"

Ben voiced his opinion and leaned forward, eager to hear more and Vestara copied him.

"Well there were dual lengths like Corran's, dual wielding, shotos and even, which was very unique and intriguing, a double bladed light saber."

"A double bladed light saber?"

Vestara spoke up next.

"The double bladed light saber was used mainly by the Sith for the wide range of attacks and the ferocity that one could derive from it, but some JedI did find it to their taste and adapted it to their own styles. Anyone who was able to master this style of light saber were known as some of the best masters of the light saber. I even heard of a JedI that used a single blade and a double blade at the same time."

Luke was surprised by this information and brought his hand to his face.

"You need a light saber don't you Jacen."

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing a single one similar to my first one, and then constructing a double bladed saber. It would lead to quite a surprise for anyone who attacked me."

"Well you need some clothes and we need to resupply. That's when we can pick up the materials needed for your new light sabers. Thankfully with the hair and scars, you don't look much like Jacen Solo anymore."

"Yeah I was thinking I should probably be disguised as a smuggler."

Luke nodded and went over to a section of the wall and typed in a sequence, causing the panel to retract and revealing a complete storehouse of weapons. Reaching in he pulled out a wide brimmed hat and a jacket and tossed them at Jacen. Pulling out a pair of pants, shirt and a light armored vest, he handed them to him.

"Get dressed, we are going to send this information off to the JedI temple and your parents. When you come back out, choose your weapons, we're going to Nar Shadda."

"The Smugglers Moon eh? Well dad did say that was the best place to procure anything you needed."

Stepping off into the refresher, Jacen began to change. Luke headed to the holo station and requested a link with Han and Leia. Waiting for a few minutes, their image finally coalesced. Breaking into a grin at each others faces, they nodded to each other as Allana popped up and waved at Ben and Luke.

"Hey Luke, whats going on? You know you guys can come back now right? Whats taking you so long?"

"Luke it's so good to see you again."

Jaina walked into the frame and smiled, waving to Luke and Ben.

"Hey uncle Luke, hey Ben."

Luke smiled and nodded to them all and Ben was grinning and waved at them all.

"Hows things going with the state of affairs over on Coruscant?"

At this Han, Leia, and Jaina all got a grim look, and they looked at each other uneasily. Leia was the first to speak up.

"Its not good Luke. The council did a vote of no confidence in Kenth and he ended up attacking them, thinking he was doing the right thing in just letting everything standby and wait."

"Yeah Uncle Luke, Kenth was hiding a plan to help the Jedi and wouldn't divulge the information and so he was restricted to quarters and broke out and started to knock out everyone and attacked Saba who was going to launch the Stealth-X's."

"Why were they going to launch?"

"Things with Former Chief of State Daala came to a head. A raid on the offices led to her arrest and not even a week later she was busted out of prison by Boba Fett supposedly. The Mandalorians started to attack and kill everything under her orders."

Rubbing his face, Luke sighed and looked up biting his lip.

"Well with what I have to say and show you now, things are going to be in even more turmoil."

"What is it Luke?"

Han spoke up, leaning forward as his brow creased.

"I found out information concerning Jacen."

At this all their faces became stony and sad, Han's grip on the console of the Falcon tightened.

"What about Jacen?"

Taking a deep breath Luke looked at them all.

"I received a Force call, and it led us to an abandoned asteroid. Upon landing we disembarked and began our investigation. There we found Jacen's Stealth-X and astromech droid, destroyed completely."

Jaina became confused and cocked her head.

"But Master Skywalker, Jacen was flying his Stealth-X when…it all went south."

"On further investigation of the base, we found…Spaarti cloning cylinders."

At this Han and Leia's eyes grew wide. Speaking Leia leaned forward.

"What was in the cloning cylinders Luke?"

"They were clones of Jacen."

A fist slammed down onto the console, recovering from the shock of the sudden noise they looked at Han who was seething.

"So Cadeus wasn't content huh? He wanted to live forever like Palpatine. That kriffing bastard!"

"Han calm down."

"Like hell I will. That maniac destroyed our family with no regard for anything but himself."

"Dad, at the last moment, he came back to us, he reached out to save Allana and Tenel Ka."

"Right Jaina, but Han, Leia, what I'm trying to say is this. Cadeus wasn't making clones of himself. We found a holo recording showing Lumiya was the architect of everything. I'm transmitting the contents now."

Pushing a few buttons, the file compacted and sent itself to the Falcon's banks. Han flicked a switch and pulled up the file next to the projection of Luke. As they watched, Leia covered her mouth as tears poured down her face. Han's face softened as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Jaina looked back at Ben and Luke.

"How do we know that's not falsified?"

"We thought the same so we ran it through the Shadows computers, its all real."

"So…does that mean my daddy wasn't the bad man?"

Having completely forgotten about Allana in the confusion and revelations Leia looked at her.

"That's right honey, that wasn't Jacen who did everything to you and your mother, to any of us. An evil woman used Jacen and created a clone of him to fulfill her wants when Jacen wouldn't submit to her."

"Then daddy was a good man."

"Theirs no need to use past tense Allana. I went further into the antechamber and found someone chained to the wall, held their with nutrient tubes just barely keeping him alive."

"Keeping who alive Uncle Luke?"

"Keeping me alive. As their trophy."

Stepping forward into the field of the viewer, Jacen stood there confronting his family, the wide brimmed hat held in his hands, the scars on his face drawing their attention.

"Hey mom, dad, Jaina….Allana."

He bit his lip as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry for not being able to stop them. I thought I could handdle them and I couldn't get ahold of anyone. I messed up badly. I'm so sorry."

As he spoke, tears ran down his face, his eyes fixed on his family on the other side of the galaxy.

"Jacen?"

Leia spoke, reaching her hand out and trying to touch his image as Han held onto Leia tightly tears now fully spilling from his eyes. Jaina stood in shock as the image of her long dead brother by her own hands stood, confronting her. Allana smiled and reached out her hands to his image.

"Daddy."

At her words Jacen fell to his knees, sobbing loudly, wanting to touch her, his hands passed though the images in fornt of him.

"Hey Allana." His words were choked and every one hurt him.

"I missed you, and I'm sorry for not being there for you and your mom to protect you from the bad me."

"It's ok Daddy, I forgive you. I'm just happy I can see you again."

The pure innocence of the little girl hit everyones heart at seeing the father and daughter speaking to each other.

"How do we know that's not a clone though."

Jaina being the first to recover spoke up glaring at the image of her brother.

"He's not Jaina. While he was recovering, we took samples and I did a Force scan on his mind. He truly is Jacen and not a clone.

"Hey Son, looking good, trying to show up your old man huh?"

Looking to his mother and father he stood up, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of the coat.

"Yeah decided to change things up a little. Don't wanna cause too many problems for anyone."

"How did you get…the scars?" Leia asked, her eyes fixated on the marks.

With a wry grin Jacen slid his fingers along them.

"Parting gift from Lumiya and my clone. Vibroblade and Lightwhip really does a number on ones skin."

"I hate to cut this short but we've gotta get going. If you want to meet up with us, we're heading to Nar Shadda. Jacen needs some stuff to build his new light sabers."

Cocking their heads at the plural use they refrained from asking.

"Well Artoo will be glad to see you again Luke, and Threepio will be thrilled to see you again as well Jacen. We will meet you there. Take care Jacen…May the Force be with you. And we love you."

"I love you daddy."

Jacen nodded and waved to them unable to speak due to the overwhelming amount of emotions he was experiencing. Luke spoke for him, to give him time to recover.

"And also with you. We will be on Nar Shadda in 12 standard hours."

Shutting the link off, Luke spun around to face his nephew. Getting up he wrapped his arms around him, Ben coming over to join, albeit slowly. Returning their hugs, Jacen smiled.

"Thank you for saving me and giving me the opportunity to fix everything."

"It's alright Jacen. We're family. Now lets get going."

Jacen nodded and wiped his face, releasing Luke and Ben from his grasp. His mind going forward to wondering how their reactions will be in person.

* * *

Read and review please and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters within this story all belong to Lucasfilm. That being said , the only thing I own is the idea for this story, the ship chosen, and any OC's I might throw in.

Sorry it took so long. At the end of the story is a couple links of the ship I'm giving Jacen and basically an idea of what hes wearing, just make his hair longer like in the picture of the Joiner King. And if you cant access the links, they are in my profile.

Set that Navi-comp and engage Hyperdrive, for its time to return to the Galaxy far far away.

* * *

"Nar Shadda reached, dropping out of hyperspace"

The cool tones of the computers synthesized voice came over the com unit. Jacen walked out of the room he was given and walked over to the hidden panel and tripped the switch, unveiling the storehouse of weapons. Reaching in he took out 2 heavy blasters with elongated barrels and upgraded firing mechanism as well as heavier power distribution. Sliding them into the holsters at his sides, he pulled out a small holdout blaster and slid it into a holster on his forearm. Finally grabbing two vibroblades and 2 concussion grenades he strapped them to his sides and sealed the compartment. Looking up he saw Ben, Luke and Vestara staring at him, Ben opened his mouth to speak first.

"Planning for a small war Jacen?"

Smirking Jacen donned the wide brimmed hat and looked at them.

"Well considering I am a shipless smuggler on a ship full of Force users, I have to be prepared don't I? I'm not Jacen currently, call me….Raido, Raido Corh."

Nodding his head at the choices Jacen made Luke smiled and patted Bens shoulder and threw a glance at Vestara, motioning for her to follow him. Looking back and forth between the two cousins, she finally began to move when Luke leveled a glare unto her, leaving Jacen and Ben alone in the hold. Jacen finally broke the silence.

"So, how have you been Ben? I see you've become very powerful and much more confident in the Force."

"I've been…good, as best I can be. There was a rough time in which I was in the Embrace of Pain…"

This statement actually caused Jacen to frown and think about the experiences he had within the Embrace. Ben seeing this realized he had made a mistake and quickly spoke to correct himself.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, yeah it was rough but the thing is that it was a learning experience one that well made me realize things."

"That's not something I would ever want anyone I know or care about to experience." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the cargo hold before continuing to speak. "I have no idea how long I was held in that blasted thing, all I saw was light, and I kept passing out, until I finally made a decision and made the pain my own and accepted it. It was the only thing I did that allowed me to be free of it."

"You embraced the pain and accepted it?"

"Yes it actually freed me, it didn't break me like most thought. I probably earned the respect of a few of the Yuuzhan Vong that day. Well lets get going Ben, mom and dad and the others should be here in a couple."

"Right."

With this statement Jacen and Ben left the cargo hold and went into the main hold and descended the ramp where they saw the Millennium Falcon descending onto the rather large landing platform they were on.

Looking out of the viewports as Han brought the Falcon in, everyone caught the sight of Luke and Ben, with the mysterious Sith female that they had picked up, along with the figure of Jacen, who was standing just a bit away from everyone else.

Leia looked at Han and Jaina and their expressions.

"You know its going to be a bit of a shock actually seeing him for the first time in a few years and it not be a clone."

Han nodded and breathed out slowly as he moved his grip on the controls, as he made an effort to hide how nervous he was. Despite being happy that one of his sons was back, he still couldn't forget or shake the image of Cadeus, and that made him worry.

"Dad its going to be ok. I can tell its Jacen and not another clone or attempt by Cadeus to worm his way back."

"Yeah grandpa, that's daddy. Its how I remember from when he would come and see me. He feels calm, and relaxed, but he's nervous. Why is he nervous?"

"It's because he hasn't seen us for a few years and add into the fact that there was a clone running around doing things in his name that destroyed him so he thinks that we may still hate him or don't want anything to do with him for that."

Slowly the boarding ramp of the Falcon lowered to the ground, allowing its passengers to disembark. Standing a few feet away was Jacen, his hands clenching and unclenching, truly showing how nervous her really was.

"Daddy!"

With a loud cry, Allana ran down the ramp and straight to her father into whose arms she jumped and buried her face into his neck and wrapped her small arms around it as he wrapped his arms around her, tears running down both of their faces as he fell to his knees and held her close.

" I'm sorry Allana, I am so sorry for everything that happened to you and that I couldn't protect you and be there for you."

"It's ok daddy, I forgive you it wasn't your fault that the bad man and woman did that. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Allana."

Leia stood there for a few minutes before both she and Jaina ran forward and grabbed onto Jacen and Allana and held them close, crying as they felt their family become healed a bit more with their true son and true sibling there in their arms. Han stood there for a few more minutes before he to walked forward and stood nearby. Standing up Jacen looked at him and handed Allana to his mother and walked forward to stand in front of Han.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Jacen. I see you definitely decided to emulate your old man huh? Looks good and those look to be a nice pair of blasters."

"Yeah, I figured they might be needed, I mean its not like I can just easily announce that hey Jacen Solo is alive and the one you all thought was me was a clone. So I've decided I'll be a smuggler and see what happens from now on."

"Alright you two, stop beating around the bush and acting like men. Show each other how much you've missed one another."

Both men looked at Leia and back at each other before embracing tightly both trying to fight and hide the tears that leaked out of their eyes. Han held tightly onto Jacen in fear that his son who he just found out was alive still and the other was a clone, would disappear again and he would never have one of his boys back again.

"I've missed you boy. I am so glad you're here and its not a dream."

"I've missed you too dad."

Vestara looked on as a pang ran through her heart, knowing that her father never acted like that and a part of her wanted some type of comfort like that.

Releasing each other the two men wiped their eyes quickly hiding any evidence or trying to at least of their emotional breakdown. Shaking their heads, Leia and Jaina grinned and looked at each other before laughing, while Luke was leaning against the struts of the Shadow with slight shimmering tears in his eyes as he covered his mouth in barely suppressed mirth. Ben on the other hand had no compulsion to hide his laughter and let everyone know it as he laughed loudly. Draping his arm around Jacen, he held him close to his side.

"So you need a ship eh kid?"

"Yeah I just dont know what I should get."

"You should get a YT-1300 just like Dad's. Kind of runs in the family don't you think?"

Luke shook his head at Jaina's comment. Everyone looked at him in question.

"That would be a bad idea. Despite not looking how he used to the YT-1300 is a rare ship and very few are associated with it other than the Solo's. Plus knowing that Jacen can fly, and the both of you picked up your fathers style, it wouldn't be hard to believe that a Solo was flying it and if you were seen in another part of the galaxy, well it could end up being bad. Granted sticking with the make is fine but a different model."

Thinking about his words, Han slowly ran through the different models he knew about. The first one that came to mind was a YT-2400 like the Outrider, but dismissed that out of hand quickly due to who was associated with it. Thinking a little bit further he thought of one, that looked weird and ugly, but was still a well built ship.

"How about a YT-1930? Granted its a weird ship, but it was solidly built and very similar in design to the Falcon, though the cockpit was between the mandibles. Plus it was designed to have more cargo space than the 1300. Basically an upgraded version of the Falcon with more room and a center cockpit."

Everyone gave him a look and just stared at him blinking.

"What?"


End file.
